Operation Matchmaker
by DySolo
Summary: Lila tries to set Jordan Todd and Morgan up, but fails. That won't stop her from trying matchmaking again.


****

Title: Operation Matchmaker  
Pairing: Lila/Reid, mentionings of others?  
**Rating: K**  
**Summary: Lila tries to set up Jordan Todd and Morgan and fails, but is never one to give up.  
Author's Note: I don't know any italian and totally Google Translate'd. If it fails, blame Google.**

* * *

"I think we should invite them for dinner."

"Jordan and Morgan?"

"You said that you thought he liked her."

"Yeah, but I also thought you only liked me was because I saved your life."

"Well, You've grown up some." She says and kisses him.

"We could invite Garcia and Kevin too. They're still talking, right?"

"If we invite Garcia, we'd have to invite Emily."

"Oh, we could invite that cute guy that works with y'all a lot. You guy with the chin."

"The guy with the…"

"You know. He's kinda handsome, dimples, strong jaw line."

"Anderson?"

"Yeah! He and Emily would be cute together."

"I can't believe you're trying to match-make my team."

"They deserve to be happy too, I mean, look at JJ with Will," she smiles. "Look at us."

Spencer matches the look and kisses her. "Invite who ever you want."

She winks before going to call Garcia.

****

Criminal Minds || Operation Matchmaker

Spencer looks at her. "I didn't mean the whole FBI Academy."

She rolls her eyes, sipping the drink in her hand. "I just invited your team and a couple of my friends who were in town."

He nods, sipping his wine. "I think Operation Jordan and Morgan failed." He nods towards Morgan who's grinning and talking to a couple of woman who he assumes are Lila's friends.

Lila grunts. "He's a pig."

"I don't think Jordan minds though."

Lila tries to find the woman and spots her and Emily in the corner laughing. Her jaw drops a little.

"You don't think…."

"What?"

"Jordan and Emily…more than friends?"

He looks confused before his eyes widen. "No! No. Emily… Emily likes…" He frowns, watching the two woman. They are sitting a little closer than what would seem appropriate. Jordan seems to be flirting. "Huh."

Lila giggles. "Some profiler you are." She grabs him by his tie and tugs.

"Let's go start Operation Jordan and Emily."

Spencer starts to object, but there's no fighting with Lila when she's made up her mind. She smiles, sweetly.

"Hey girls." She says, leaning into Spencer's side. "Are we enjoying ourselves?"

Emily cocks an eyebrow, noticing Spencer's unease and Lila's smirk. "Yeah, it's great."

"How about you, Jordan?"

Jordan looks at Emily before at Lila. "I'm having a great time."

"Great! Oh, hey, did you know that Emily, here, speaks like 11 languages. That's pretty impressive, huh?"

Reid coughs, trying to hide his laugh at Lila's blatant attempt.

"I did, she was just telling me about all the places that she's been to." Jordan nods. Emily's eyes are stuck on Reid and he knows that she knows what Lila is attempting to do. She doesn't look amused.

"Oh really? You know where I'd love to go? Paris. They say it's so romantic. Or Italy, Venice would be great, too. Do you know any Italian, Emily? Or French?"

"Io so quello che sta cercando di fare. Si consiglia di farla smettere." She says to Reid and he smiles.

"Non ho alcun controllo. Sta solo cercando di aiutare." He says back in Italian and Emily rolls her eyes.

"Lei è un sensale terribile. Andate via." He sees the sparkle in her eyes and nods, grabbing at Lila's hand.

"We should go check on Morgan, don't you think?"

Lila looks between the two agents before turning back to Jordan. "We have plenty of alcohol if you're in a mood to drink. I'm sure Emily would be more than-"

Spencer tugs her away before she can finish her sentence.

"Are you drunk or just really bad at trying to set people up?" He asks with a laugh and Lila grins.

"A little."

He smiles and kisses her temple. "Okay."

**

* * *

**

Italian Translations:

1. I know what she is trying to do. Make her stop.

2. I have no control. She is just trying to help.

**3. She is a terrible matchmaker. Go away.**


End file.
